


Pumpkin Spice

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [49]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Fenrir's hungry and Snape's being a little bitch.





	Pumpkin Spice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Death Eater Express's 31 Halloween Prompts  
> Day 17 prompt: Fenrir Greyback / a blood moon / "Some things are beyond control or reason." / "All I wanted was a little pumpkin spice."
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/YeL9n40.jpg)

When Fenrir awoke after his transformation, expecting to be covered in blood, as usual, he found he was in a cage instead. It took him a few lazy minutes to remember what the hell was going on.

"Snape!" he called where he lounged on the cage floor using the pile of clothing as a pillow rather than wearing it.

Severus Snape stepped into the room and Fenrir felt the protective enchantments around the cage flutter as he stepped closer. He raised a single black eyebrow at Fenrir but otherwise made no mention of Fenrir's nakedness. "What wolf?" he asked.

"What did you give me last night?"

"A potion the Dark Lord asked me to administer, he had other plans for the lunar eclipse and didn't want you savaging the Death Eaters and  _guests_ at the revel."

Fenrir's upper lip curled over his teeth, angry that he'd missed the blood moon by spending it in a cage in a basement somewhere rather than running wild like he was born to. Bitten to. Whatever.

"How do you feel? You made quite the ruckus when you found yourself trapped."

Fenrir ceased his snarl as he tilted his head to think. He scratched at his chest and then lowered it to scratch at his bollocks. "All I wanted was a little pumpkin spice."

He observed Snape out of the corner of his eye, wondering if the stoic man would crack a smile at the absurdity of the craving.

"Some things are beyond control or reason," he answered. He turned on his heel and his black cloak billowed around him as he started up the stairs to leave.

"Hey, aren't you going to let me out?" Fenrir called back to him.

"I don't think I will," Snape said, his low voice bouncing off the stone on its way down to Fenrir's sensitive ears.

"Fuck you, Snape, at least bring me one of those pumpkin scones you baked last night!"


End file.
